


Mmm Whatcha Say

by Flikky



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic Prompt: Young Justice/Beauty and the Beast: Mmm Whatcha Say -- I am so sorry for this please don't take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm Whatcha Say

It wasn’t a simple plan -- not by a longshot -- but it would be effective in further gaining the upper hand.

They just had to pull it off.

Cogsworth had already infiltrated Gaston's gang after finding out that Lefou had been born to the same parents after Cogsworth had gone to work for the Beast. He was doing good work, but some of Gaston's cronies were starting to doubt Cogsworth's motives.

Belle, of course, had been the one to come up with a solution, that would also just so happen to give Cogsworth some much needed backup.

Cogsworth had managed to convince Gaston to allow him to lead a raid on the castle, taking some of his men with him while Gaston and Lefou waited at the tavern to hear how it had gone. In the meantime, Belle had organized the rest of the castle to head them off in the woods, not letting them get to the castle. Mrs. Potts, in particular, had a special job that day.

While the rest of the castle staff held off Cogworth's men, fighting them back and keeping them from reaching the castle grounds, Belle met Cogsworth head on.

She demanded to know how he could have betrayed them all the way he had; insisted that she knew there was still good in him somewhere, that he could come back and still be their friend. Cogsworth countered that he was with his family now, and that he couldn't possibly think of returning to someone who'd allowed Lumiere to die.

Belle took a hard blow at that, which gave Mrs. Potts the opening she needed to confront Cogsworth. She fought him back away from Belle, refusing to back down or pull her punches.

Was it worth it, she demanded to know, abandoning his friends for this?

"You tell me," he retorted, knocking away her weapon, "is her friendship worth this?"

Everyone stopped then, turning watch as Cogsworth's sword slid through Mrs. Potts' stomach.

"Mmm, whatcha say, mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did," he sang.

Mrs. Potts' body fell to the ground and his men took up the harmonies, "Mmm whatcha say, mmm that's it's all for the best? Of course it is!"


End file.
